


City Sleeps (a Runaways fanfiction)

by posiewosie



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiewosie/pseuds/posiewosie
Summary: Crime never sleeps. In fact, crime only grows when the city sleeps, so the city of Brentwood needs someone to protect it. Perhaps several someones. Perhaps six someones.





	City Sleeps (a Runaways fanfiction)

This city has always been one of mass destruction and pain. Brentwood, California has always had one of the highest crime rates in America. Drug trade, gangs, kidnappings, even weapon’s trade happen in Brentwood, and it’s all overseen by the city mayor, Mayor Katherine Wilder. There was no way to keep her in check because she and her husband were two of the richest, most powerful people in the city. They owned half of the police in Brentwood, and other departments are afraid to get involved. Even so, there was no evidence linking her to any of the crimes she so obviously benefits from. 

One would probably ask me how I know this, why I care, who I am. What makes me so special that I’d be telling a story worth telling about it. 

I am Wiccan, one sixth of a team of vigilante people in Brentwood called The Runaways. Maybe we shouldn’t call ourselves a team, because we never run into each other on the streets, most of us don’t even talk about our duties as vigilantes. We steer clear of each other while we fight, so to make sure we can remain friends above ground. We aren’t the only ones who try to help restore beauty to this city, but we are the only ones we can trust with our secret. 

“You should really start covering your face if you want to keep your identity, Nico.” Warned Alex, the man in the chair behind the computers that helps The Runaways get their job done, through the little speaker in my ear that we communicated through.

“You should really stop saying my name over a radio frequency if you don’t want me to rip your organs out and feed them to you, asshole.” I groaned as I jumped from the roof of one building to another. I’ve always been hesitant to let Alex join us because of the fact that his mother is Katherine Wilder, but it’s been two years now, and he’s yet to steer me wrong. 

“There was some strange noises and lights coming from the Yorkes’ lab a block away. Police suspect a party but security cameras have shown no activity in or out of any entrances or exits since this morning when Dale and Stacey Yorkes entered with a trunk from the back seat of their car.”

“On it.” I assured, landing on the ground and mounting my motorcycle to drive toward the scene, allowing Alex to exit our conversation to work with someone else on the team. I got off the bike and walked toward the building I was looking for, noticing a plethora of colorful lights coming from the cracks of the door frame and the edges of the curtains behind the windows. I heard muffled screaming, which followed a loud buzzing sound that turned into a grinding sound. 

“Fascinating,” I heard roughly through the other side of the door and pulled out my staff from my pocket, pushing the button to activate the round tip. 

Amplify. I thought, and suddenly, I could hear it clearly. 

“Subject seems to feel mortal pain, but not to have skin that breaks like a mortal human.” Whispered a woman over the sound of whimpers. 

“Subject seems to be between the age of twenty and twenty five, but for all we know, the subject can age in a timeline beyond our comprehension.” Said a male voice, followed by a collection of chuckles. 

“Dale, honey, this is absolutely revolutionary!” She cheered, and the man laughed back. 

“Yes, sweetie, it really is.” He said distractedly before the buzzing came up again. “Staring trial ninety two now.” He said before the whimpering turned into pleas and cries. 

That was my cue to step in. I wiggled the door handle, rolling my eyes at the fact that it was unlocked before walking in. I closed the door behind me and snuck between some big crates and boxes, looking toward the middle of the room, where a table sat, something lying on it as a handsaw, as controlled by a man with glasses was nearing the glowing form that lay there. 

“Stop!” I screamed, making the saw stop immediately as eyes snapped my way. “Leave it alone!” I screamed incessantly and the the man smiled nervously as he looked between his wife and I, then to the thing on the table. 

“W-wiccan! What a pleasant surprise,” laughed Stacey, “We were just uh… taking a few samples on a subject!”

“Y-yes, absolutely nothing to see here, ma’am.” Laughed Dale in utter fear and I rolled my eyes before dropping my staff and thinking to myself. 

Cone of silence. 

Before my eyes, the two were engulfed in cone shaped bubbles that kept them trapped, and from giving me a headache. I put my staff away and rushed to the table where the bright glowing figure came into my view, showing me that this figure was a person. A woman, strapped to the table by her wrists and ankles, a cloth covering her mouth. I immediately pulled the cloth from her mouth so she could speak while I untied her wrists and ankles. 

“Oh my God, thank you.” She whimpered, unbuckling her other wrist after I did the first. 

“What happened?” I asked her as I helped her moved from the table, only for her legs to falter beneath her as she tried to stand, struggling and groaning in pain. 

“That metal bracelet over there,” she groaned, pointing to the object that sat on the table a few feet away. “I need it to keep myself hidden.” I ran to grab it and handed it to her, allowing her to put it on, making the room wash over with darkness. 

Luckily, I could see in the dark. 

I wrapped her arm around me, allowing her to lean on me so I could guide her weak body through the dark and out of the lab to my motorcycle. She got on and I slid on in front of her and took off down the busy streets of Brentwood, to a place I knew she’d be safe, my place.


End file.
